In addition to scheduled, pre-recorded programming, television networks present live broadcast events, such as sports events or live news events. In some cases, the live broadcast events are scheduled to start at a first time and end at a second time, but in fact begin and/or end at different times than their scheduled times. This can occur when, for example, the start time of a later event must be later than the end time of an earlier event (e.g., consecutive, co-located sports matches). This can also occur when a first event runs long (e.g., goes into overtime, extra innings, etc.).